New Friends and Adventures
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: One year after Yusuke Urameshi’s return from the Makai, a former Reikai Tantei, a new threat looms on the horizon. This time the threat is in a form that nobody ever suspected. This time it's personal. Coauthored w/ Crazy Hyper Lady. *On Indefinite Hold*
1. The Beginning

New Friends and Adventures

By: Shadow Kage & Crazy Hyper Lady

-

Disclaimer: We don't own IY or YYH; they belong to their respected owners.

Disclaimer 2: We own all characters, items, techniques, locations, etc that we create.

-

"blah" – normal speech

'blah' – thoughts

_"blah"_ – Youkai tongue

(blah) – alternate name, relevant info

A/N: within ( ) – Author Note

_Blah_ – Telepathy

Blah – Location, date, Flashback/End Flashback, Dream Sequence/End Dream Sequence

**Blah** – File Information Title

-

Summary: Five hundred years ago Youkai and Human's lived together, though it wasn't always in peace and harmony. Some were constantly or almost constantly fighting each other for survival. However, centuries later Human's and Youkai live in two separate worlds. Most humans are oblivious to the Youkai that still live among them or that they still exist at al and have disregarded them as Legends and Myths. However Youkai know Humans still exist and some still try to return to the Ningenkai to cause chaos. However another world, where humans and Youkai alike go when they die, has developed barriers to try and prevent this from happening… still that is not always enough. Some Youkai are extremely clever and still threaten the Ningenkai, this is where the Reikai Tantei come in, specialized groups of Youkai, Humans, and the mysterious third race, working together to keep the Ningenkai safe. Now one year after Yusuke Urameshi's return from the Makai, a former Reikai Tantei, a new threat looms on the horizon. This time though the threat is in the form that nobody ever thought it could or would be. This time it is not only Yusuke and co. in danger, but their families, friends, and loved ones as well. This time its personal and it ain't gonna be pretty.

-

Note: Around the beginning of this story there may be parts from Return to the Past.

-

Chapter One:

The three worlds have coexisted with each other for centuries, with only Youkai in one world, only Humans in another and only a third mysterious race in the third. However it wasn't always like this, once there were four worlds, but a terrible war caused one of the four worlds to dwindle into a mere memory of what it once was. Youkai once lived freely in two worlds, the Makai (Youkai World) and the Ningenkai (Human World). During this time some Youkai mated with humans to create hanyou's, half Youkai, half humans. However it was not to last as Youkai began to think the hanyou a disgrace and the humans also a disgrace. So humans and Youkai became bitter enemies, but not all were enemies, just misunderstood and feared because of their heritage. However some with Youkai blood in them did not know it, because it was dormant. This was the case for former Reikai Tantei, Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke Urameshi is the son of the late Lord of the Northern Lands, King Raizen. He has chosen the name Roizen in honor of his father and at the same time, his mother. Journeying to the Makai to learn how to control his Youkai blood from his father and train to control his Youki at the same time. One of the most powerful Youkai in nearly five hundred years, because of this he is feared, revered, loved, and despised by others. But none despise him more than King Enma of the Reikai and his loyal supporters. He is loved by a human girl named Keiko Ukimura who is more than she seems, more so than even she knows. He is revered by the other Youkai Lord's of the Makai and the Youkai Lady of the Makai. He is feared by all Youkai who are of lower classes and ranks, yet also revered. He started his life like any other child would, except he was born with extraordinary high Reiki and Youki. So much so that he was taken to an old Miko to have his Youki and Reiki dampened, so that he might grow up normally. However his Youkai instincts for fighting escaped this concealment. Growing up as a punk and a bit of a bully, he gradually lost respect for his elders and did what he wanted, how he wanted, when he wanted, earning him a bad reputation from others. Only Keiko Ukimura saw through to his true self and became his first and until later in his life, his only friend.

Time went by, years actually before the fateful day that would change his life forever and the lives of those around him too. Throwing himself in front of a car to save a child's life, he surprised everyone, the Reikai, the people that knew him by reputation, his mother, and Keiko Ukimura, this was not the street punk who didn't care for anyone and would sooner beat you to a pulp than help you. This was the exact opposite. This was a boy who had given the ultimate sacrifice, giving his own life for that of another.

During the time of his wake he saw first hand how his death affected those around him. Some didn't care and ridiculed him for his sacrifice, making jokes, wise cracks, while others were truly genuinely sad, but didn't show it. Instead they showed it in anger and/or shouting. Others showed their sadness and grief at his death, his mother and Keiko Ukimura, the only two.

After his trial to be given a second chance at life, having decided to risk his own chance to come back by saving Keiko's life, he became a Reikai Tantei. Given cases to retrieve items, fight Youkai, save lives, and/or even take lives. This was how he met Hiei, a convicted felon after he was defeated by Yusuke in battle by a mere gamble. It was also how he met Kurama a.k.a. Suichi Minamino and his mother, then ill, Shiori Minamino. It was how he met Genkai, Master of the Spirit Wave technique, as well. Fighting in her tournament and winning it by another chance of luck, becoming her heir and successor. During this tournament it was also how his long time rival, Kazuma Kuwabara, was able to develop or unlock the technique he called: the Spirit Sword. Later on these four individuals were sent on a mission to stop the four Saint Beasts and retrieve or destroy the Makai Whistle. The mission was a success, but later on Yusuke and Kuwabara were sent on a mission to rescue a young female Ice Koorime by the name of Yukina. Only Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Shizuru Kuwabara, older sister to Kazuma Kuwabara, knew that Hiei and Yukina were siblings.

After this case these four individuals that fought the four Saint Beasts, were forced into the Ankoku Bujutsukai (Dark Tournament). Making new friends, allies, and enemies at this tournament, they also made name for themselves as powerful warriors, with Yusuke Urameshi being the strongest of them all. A few months after this case a rogue Reikai Tantei decided to try and destroy humanity, by unleashing the Makai upon them all, through the means of a portal that would allow any and all Youkai into the Ningenkai. It was during this case that Yusuke Urameshi met his match against Shinobu Sensui and paid for it with his life. But his Youkai blood was awakened in doing so. He became a special hanyou, able to invoke his Youkai form and/or his Ningen form at will and not have to wait for a certain time during the month.

-

The saying: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies, even closer," is one that is commonly used in the history of man. For centuries a war has been silently and slowly brewing between the three worlds. One world is not even aware of it in a sense, but knows something is brewing, just not what. Ever since the barriers had been erected, Reikan, Youkai, and Humans have been split apart. The Reikan, the ones who erected the barriers, claim that they were erected to protect the humans from the Youkai, but what if… What if it was really an attempt for the Reikan to try and control and/or manipulate the other two worlds? Questions like these have cost many their lives over the centuries. Many had been in service to the Reikai, home to the Reikan, but began to doubt the Reikai and question their motives. In the end they are imprisoned as traitors for centuries and/or killed for being too dangerous to be left alive and wandering the three worlds. It wasn't just the ones who doubted the Reikai that suffered though, no it was their families, friends, and loved ones as well. Other questions like: What about the Youkai who are helpful to humans, why should they be exterminated as well? Questions like that have led to such massacres. Even Youkai that have the Reikai's permission to live in the Ningenkai are either exterminated or forced back into the Makai under some preference as they were becoming too dangerous or it was for their own safety. If they refuse to do as the Reikai commands them, they suffer the penalties.

**Reikai Files:**

Name: Botan

Aliases: Botan Reaper

Race/Type: Reikan – Low Class

Status: Ex-Ferry Girl, Ex-Assistant to Y. Urameshi, Exile (Refused to help Reikai again)

Current Res.: Ningenkai, Tokyo, Sarakaishi District, Genkai's Shrine (Safe Haven)

Relatives (Family): N/A

Note: Due to loyal services to Reikai, Botan is exiled to Ningenkai and Makai only.

-

Botan Reaper, that was her new name, she had been required to take a surname in just to be able to survive in the Ningenkai. She currently was allowed to stay at Genkai's Shrine, since she had nowhere else to go. The only catch was that she had to help out in maintaining the shrine, which really wasn't so bad. She didn't understand why Yusuke had made it seem so bad, he was probably still mad at her for tricking him like she did, just to get him to enter Genkai's Tournament.

Since her services with the Reikai had expired and her refusal to help them any further, she had been exiled, she was happy though. She had good friends, a lace to stay, and even made some money at her job as building designer. However this day was not like the others, she had been fired from her job for no reason, she had nearly been mugged at least eight times, and to top it all off it was starting to rain and she had forgotten her umbrella at the shrine.

"Great, just great, it couldn't get any worse," mumbled Botan as a flash of lightning lit the sky and seconds later the thunder went off. "I just had to open my big mouth."

"At least it can't get any worse than this..." said Botan as she trudged along the sidewalk back towards the shrine when another flash of lightning filled the sky. But this time it came down and hit a building in the distance, creating an electrical fire after hitting a power box there.

Botan stopped, shocked, "That's… that's the mall! Why did I have to open my big mouth! Again!"

"Yes indeed, I got a good deal on pants there too, it's a shame really. But it happens and orders are orders, come with me Botan Reaper. You are under arrest for illegal migration to the Ningenkai," said the man loudly.

"Yeah?" asked Botan curiously. "Well you can just go screw yourself asshole!"

Botan turned so suddenly it caught the man off guard as she brought her foot up into the one spot that would make most men cringe and fall to the ground in utter pain. The man uttered a little noise that Botan was barely able to hear, but was able to make out a small "oh" before clutching his groin and falling to the ground hitting his head hard on the concrete, knocking himself out. (You know this guy has got to be having a bad day.)

"Next time, you can just ask me nicely and I might comply," said Botan sweetly.

"Maybe, but there won't be a next time," said another man in similar attire to the man Botan had taken down with a swift kick to the crotch.

"You?" said Botan before she fell forward unconscious.

"Sir, we have the Reikan Girl," said one man to his superior.

"Good, let's go," said the man as he stopped momentarily to stare at the sky.

-

Name: Yusuke Urameshi

Aliases: Roizen Urameshi, King Roizen, Detective – Hiei, Dimwit – Genkai

Race/Type: Youkai Hanyou – Toushin/Human

Status: Lord of the Northern Lands – Makai, Ex-Reikai Tantei

Current Res.: Ningenkai, Tokyo, Sarakaishi District, Genkai's Shrine – Apartment

Relatives (Family): Atsuko Urameshi – Mother, Raizen - Father

Note: Due to Loophole in Law, Yusuke Urameshi is allowed to stay in the Ningenkai.

-

It was like any other day for Yusuke, except this time he was coming to help his mother move. She had decided to move into the Shrine that Yusuke was staying at, just so she could be closer to her son, and because it was a very good place for her to recover from being an alcoholic most of her life. Yusuke was happy that his mother had given up drinking, just like she had smoking, but he also knew that these were hard times for her, because she was lonely. Her husband, who had ironically been Raizen, just in a human disguise, had disappeared on her one day. All that was left for her was a note saying that he had to leave for her safety and for their unborn child's safety. She still loved him to that very day and wished to see him, but didn't want to leave her only son, Yusuke.

"Oh Yusuke, you're late again," sighed Atsuko, but jumped when something came crashing through her front door.

"Damn, that hurt!" swore Yusuke as he stood up and glared at them men who had knocked him through the door. "Alright, this is the last time I'm asking you! What the hell do you want here!"

"I'll answer you boy, you are to be eliminated and your mother too. You are both too dangerous to be left alive," said the man sternly.

"Yeah, that so?" said Yusuke arrogantly. "Well you can just go tell Enma, to shove it up his ass!"

Yusuke launched into a series of punches and kicks, which knocked down half the men, but more and more kept on coming.

"You may be strong, but overwhelming numbers will wear you down boy," said the man laughing crazily.

"Oh shut up already! I've had enough of your big mouth!" yelled Yusuke as he slugged the laughing man hard in the jaw and sent him flying through the doorway into his subordinates, knocking them over the railing. "By the way, here's a gift for you asshole, SPIRIT GUN!"

The blast was able to rip through dozens of men, before they could block it. By that time Yusuke had already grabbed his mother and made a run for it out one of the windows.

"Yusuke who are they!" cried Atsuko terrified for her life and for Yusuke's life.

"Reikai Tantei Special Forces Operatives," replied Yusuke. "Somebody high up in the Reikai is pissed at me for some reason and decided to eliminate us both.

"But I thought the Reikai only went after those who broke the law!" screamed Atsuko as the two of them rounded a corner only to stop as they came face to face with dozens of R.T.S.F. Operatives.

"They do, but if someone like Enma decides they want me and my family dead, then these guys are sent t do the job. So how many of you want to live and how many want to die?" yelled Yusuke angrily.

"You are going to die boy!" said the leader.

"Yeah, that so?" replied Yusuke as he unleashed a Shot Gun blast at the R.T.S.F. Operatives, bringing down at least half of them at once.

"Yes, but we have orders to make you suffer first. So stand down or your mother dies," said the leader as Yusuke spun around to see an R.T.S.F. Operative with a knife to his mother's throat.

"BASTARD!" spat Yusuke angrily, but held his ground in fear of his mother getting hurt if he tried anything.

"Good, you're not as dumb as your file says you are," said the leader confidently. "Be at the park in twelve hours if you wish to see your mother alive again."

"BASTARD!" yelled Yusuke as they disappeared through portals leading to the Reikai.

-

Name: Youko Kurama

Aliases: Youko, Kurama, Suichi Minamino, Fox – Genkai, Hiei, Thief King

Race/Type: Youkai – Silver Kitsune

Status: Off Reikai Probation (Expired day before)

Current Res.: Ningenkai, Tokyo, Sarakaishi District, Genkai's Shrine – Apartment

Relatives: Shiori Minamino – Ningen Mother, Ningen Step-father, Ningen Step-Brother

Note: Due to Loophole in Law, Kurama is allowed to stay in the Ningenkai.

-

Name: Hiei

Aliases: Hiei Jaganshi, Hiei Jaganshi-Koorime, Hiei Koorime-Jaganshi

Race/Type: Youkai – Fire/Ice (also Jaganshi)

Status: Off Reikai Probation (Expired day before)

Current Res.: Ningenkai, Tokyo, Sarakaishi District, Genkai's Shrine

Relatives: Yukina – Half-Sister

Note: Due to Loophole in Law, Hiei is allowed to stay in the Ningenkai.

-

Kurama may be the oldest and wisest among the Tantei, as they called themselves now, but that did not mean even he couldn't be surprised. The same thing that had been happening to Yusuke was happening to him, except he had help from Hiei. The two of them showed no mercy as they fought the R.T.S.F. Operatives. They didn't care if it meant their own lives… they would take as many of them with them as they could. Kurama had arrived in time to see his step-father and step-brother be cut down before his very eyes, enraging him enough to attack and show no mercy. He had been on the verge of transforming, but the knowledge that his mother was there made him hold back from transforming into Youko Kurama. However his step-father and step-brother had not died in vain, they had each taken half a dozen with them.

"Show them no mercy Hiei, show them no honor, for they are without honor!" yelled Kurama as he slashed another in half, while Hiei ran through groups of them slicing and dicing them until they fell to the ground.

After what seemed like hours of fighting the R.T.S.F. Operatives retreated back to regroup in larger numbers, since things had become more complicated, which was the understatement of the day.

"Mother!" yelled Kurama.

"Suichi!" cried Shiori as she came out from her hiding place and hugged Kurama.

"Where are Shuiichi and your step-father?" asked Shiori.

"They…"

Kurama didn't have to finish for Shiori to understand.

"They died bravely and with honor. Together they took a dozen with them, just to protect you mother. I arrived too late to help them, but Hiei and I took as many as we could down before they retreated, for now," said Kurama softly.

"What do they want with me though?" asked Shiori.

"I fear that they were after all of us, you, me, Shuiichi, and father," said Kurama gravely. "These are not ordinary men, nor Youkai… it's has I feared, they're Reikan."

"Reikan?" asked Shiori. "You mean the race that disappeared along with the Youkai about four hundred and fifty years ago?"

"The one in the same, I fear that Enma is behind this. He never held much love for me, Hiei, or in particular Yusuke. He's tried to have us killed before, but never our families as well," said Kurama gravely. "I'll explain when we're safe. For now just trust me mother. You are in more danger than I am, so I want you to run for it, okay?"

"Okay, I'll trust you Suichi, but I want an explanation later!" said Shiori gently, yet sternly too.

Kurama nodded and watched her run for it, through the alley, but soon heard a scream of terror and he saw his mother running back towards him, followed by an R.T.S.F. Operative close behind her.

"Mother drop!" yelled Kurama as she did so and second later Kurama's Rose Whip wrapped around the R.T.S.F. Operative's neck tightly. "Tell me what do you want with me and my family?"

_"You won't get away Youko! My superiors are stronger than they seem! They will take care of you and your pathetic family!"_ said the Operative as he broke his own neck, killing himself n doing so.

"What happened to him?" asked Shiori.

"He killed himself, he wouldn't tell me anything of use, except that apparently from his nervousness we're not the only ones in danger," said Kurama.

"Youko, I know you can here me, surrender and we'll let the ningen woman live!" yelled an R.T.S.F. Officer.

"Do you swear!" replied Kurama cautiously.

"On the name of the Reikai!" replied the Officer.

"Mother, I'm going to surrender myself for your safety," said Kurama as he handed her his rose whip, which changed back to a red rose upon her taking it from his hand. "Be careful mother."

Kurama started to walk towards the gate, but suddenly a sharp pain went through him as he fell forward into blackness.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hiei.

"Maybe, but tell him I couldn't let him do that. I'll let them take me instead," said Shiori.

"Hn," replied Hiei neutrally.

-

Name: Kazuma Kuwabara

Aliases: The Great Kuwabara - Himself

Race/Type: Ningen – Spiritually Aware

Status: Ex-Reikai Tantei (Fired)

Current Res.: Ningenkai, Tokyo, Sarakaishi District, House w/sister

Relatives: Shizuru Kuwabara – Sister

Note: N/A

-

Name: Shizuru Kuwabara

Aliases: N/A

Race/Type: Ningen – Spiritually Aware

Status: Civilian

Current Res.: Ningenkai, Tokyo, Sarakaishi District, House w/brother

Relatives: Kazuma Kuwabara – Brother

Note: N/A

-

Elsewhere Kuwabara and Shizuru had been able to put a reasonable defensive wall that had kept the R.T.S.F. Operatives from entering their home. They were now bringing out all the specialized and custom made weapons they had collected and hidden, so they could defend themselves from a long distance. Guns and crossbows for long distance and daggers, knives, swords, maces, and axes for short and long distances, depending on the weapon, that had been two hours ago. Now they had done an excellent job in holding them at bay, hoping for some help to arrive, but it was help for the other side that kept arriving, not them. The guns and crossbows had been specially attuned to Youkai and Reikan ki, so they would do damage to them and not do nothing but aggravate them.

"Hey Shizuru, if we don't make it, and even if we do make it, I want you to know, I'm sorry about all the mean things I ever said about you! I love you sis!" said Kuwabara.

"Don't talk like that baby brother! We'll make it through this alive! But thanks anyway, the same goes for you baby brother," said Shizuru as she took out another R.T.S.F. Operative.

Soon enough the R.T.S.F. Operatives had moved in too close for the guns and crossbows to be of any use. So they fought with what they could, for as long as they could. Fighting for as long as they had been they began to get sluggish from fatigue and exhaustion. One of the Operatives had managed to sneak in from the back and hit Shizuru down to the ground, but not before she turned around and pulled out a pistol and shot him multiple times. Kuwabara himself was still fighting on, but now trying to make his way towards his sister to try and save her. But it was to no avail as several operatives closed in on Kuwabara and struck him repeatedly. Shizuru herself saw her brother get struck down repeatedly. This sent her over the edge as she climbed to her feet and with a surge of adrenaline and began taking down Operatives left and right, until there were none left standing.

"Kazuma, please wake up!" cried Shizuru as she shook Kuwabara's body.

Yusuke and the others had just arrived in time to see Shizuru shaking Kuwabara's body. They just stood there, frozen in shock as Shizuru broke down crying in anguish.

"Kuwabara…"

Hiei was shocked most of all, he never thought Kuwabara would go down fighting, at least not against Reikan Operatives. The two of them had had an unspoken respect for one another. But now Hiei's respect for him was greater than it was before. He had gone down like a true warrior, fighting with all his passion and strength.

"Why? I thought Enma promised to leave us alone if we let him be and didn't endanger the Ningenkai or the Reikai!" said Shizuru angrily.

"I'm not so sure they were sent by Enma. They had a different uniform style than Enma's men. They could have been sent by one of the other Reikai Overlords," said Kurama slowly.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"In any case, let's bury Kuwabara here," said Yusuke.

"No, not yet, he wanted to be buried at Genkai's Shrine," said Shizuru as she carried her brother's body to his room, then she locked all the windows and doors leading to Kuwabara's room.

-

Name: Keiko Ukimura

Aliases: N/A

Race/Type: Ningen – Spiritually Aware

Status: Civilian

Current Res.: Ningenkai, Tokyo, Sarakaishi District, House w/parents

Relatives: Mr. Ukimura – Father, Mrs. Ukimura – Mother, N/A

Note: N/A

-

Keiko had just returned from a shopping trip with one of her friends. She wasn't aware of everything that had happened that day, all she knew was that she had a date with Yusuke that night and she wanted to look her best for their date. They were still discussing a date for their wedding, but both knew it would be sometime around the end of spring and the beginning of summer. However for some strange reason, she had an uneasy and eerie feeling that not everything was going to go as planned for the night. It started the moment she walked through the door of her family's home. She decided to tell her parents about her uneasy and eerie feeling that something was about to happen, something that would inevitably change her life forever. Locating her parents quickly, she told them about her uneasy and eerie feeling that something was about to happen that would change their lives forever.

Minutes later after Keiko had left the room, the door went crashing inwards. After the dust had settled a man walked through the doorway dressed in what could only be described as combat armor. He was a big gruffly built man that had a scar over his left eye, he also had no hair at all, but a head band wrapped around his forehead with the word junior abbreviated on the front of it.

"I've come for the girl, hand her over now and you will be spared," said the gruffly built man sternly. "Cooperate and you will not be harmed in anyway. Resist and you will pay the consequences."

"Keiko isn't here, but even if she were we would never tell you where she was!" said Mr. Ukimura as the gruffly built man frowned and then snapped Mr. Ukimura's neck in one swift blow.

Mrs. Ukimura didn't scream instead she stood her ground trembling and glaring at the man with a passion. She made it very clear what she thought of him and what he was doing, so she was his next victim, which was right when Keiko walked through the hall door. She saw her mother go down limp onto the floor, obviously dead, but instead of screaming or running she froze in shock. The gruffly built man had his subordinate's take her away while he left a note for the one person he knew would be here to check on her and her family.

"Now Urameshi, the fun really begins," said the gruffly built man to himself.

-

A/N: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it and realize that this is NOT apart of the Return to the Past Series in anyway. Well now that that's done and over with, here is the poll:

What did you think?

Should it continue?

What should the parings be? (No Yaoi/Yuri)

What should happen next?

Should we just give up?

That's it for now, hope you like it!

Shadow Kage and Crazy Hyper Lady

* * *


	2. The Battle

A/N: Crazy Hyper Lady and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the first chapter so far. We greatly appreciate your reviews and hope you will continue to review. Now onto chapter two!

A/N 2: **'Blah'** – Yoko to Kurama, _'Blah'_ – Kurama to Yoko, **_Blah_** – Song Lyrics.

Chapter Two: The Battle

It has happened, their worst fears have become realized, someone or someone's in the Reikai have decided that the Tantei were to be exterminated. They had already lost one of their own, but not in vein, for this one died protecting another, paying the ultimate price, but not unwillingly. He knew that it might cost him his life, but he paid no heed, not caring if he lost his life, as long as his sister was able to live on. Now though was not the time for grieving, no not now, for others are still in danger. Innocent people only trying to protect their loved ones have been caught in the crossfire of somebody's attempt to exterminate them.

If this was somebody's idea of a game, then it is the worst kind of game, a game of death. Taking the life of one who was merely trying to protect their loved ones is unforgivable. Some would say that its life, people live, people die, there are murderers and the murdered, there's nothing that anybody can do about it. But that is not always the case, life is precious, no matter whose it is; this is the case none more so than those you love, whether they are your children, your siblings, your grandparents, your uncle, your aunt, your parents, or even your own life, it makes no difference, they are all precious. Those who give their lives to save and protect others are the ones whose memories should be truly honored and remembered throughout the ages.

Now the battle begins. The battle that will either save the lives of the ones the Tantei loves or cost them their lives. Either way the Tantei have chosen their path, they will attempt to save their loved ones, even if it costs them their own lives and/or their loved ones lives, in the process. For no longer are they children or teenagers, now they are men and women. Now they are grown up, realizing the true meaning of life only through the loss of another. A sad way, yes, but it has helped define who they are, what they are, and who they shall become. For only through true sadness can one obtain true happiness.

Ukimura Residence

Yusuke just threw himself through the door not caring if he caused any noise or disturbances. Walking into the living room he found the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ukimura. Unable to keep the feelings of pain, despair, and sorrow inside himself he let loose a primal scream that would have anybody shaking in where they stood.

-

Kurama had advised everyone to wait outside for Yusuke, but when he heard the primal scream, he bolted inside as if on instinct. Once inside, he quickly found where Yusuke was and saw him on his hands and knees crying. He felt sympathy towards the young Toushin hanyou, something he had never felt before, thus surprising himself greatly.

**'You have to feel sorry for him, Suichi. I cannot imagine what he is going through at this very moment. His worst fears may have been realized. He loves the girl with his entire being, something very rare with Youkai, even hanyou's,'** said Yoko inside Kurama's mind.

_'Yes, I pity the fool who either: killed her, harmed her, or is holding her hostage as a way to get to Yusuke, they don't know what they're getting into,'_ replied Kurama.

**'Indeed, they will live to regret the day they messed with a Toushin and a Toushin's Potential mate,'** agreed Yoko.

-

"Kurama, please can you smell her blood? I have to know, I'm to messed up right now to do anything," said Yusuke hoarsely.

"Her blood is not here, at least not any fresh blood, old blood from years ago, yes. But no fresh blood except her poor parents. They should be given a proper burial, before we leave here," said Kurama softly. "I would hazard a guess that they are using Keiko as hostage as a means to get to you."

"Well they succeeded. They got to me alright, but in the way they hoped," said Yusuke as he spotted the letter on the wall.

-

Urameshi, Fox, Forbidden Child,

If you want to see your loved ones again, come to the Reikai Palace within two hours of reading this letter. We will know if you have or not, so don't try anything foolish, you know what awaits you upon your arrival.

R.T.S.F. Commander

-

"THOSE BASTARDS!" screamed Yusuke angrily as Kurama quickly read the note, before Yusuke ripped it to shreds.

"Calm down Yusuke, we don't have much time. Let's head to Genkai's, if they have not gotten her, maybe we can find out some information and plan a way to rescue our loved ones," said Kurama calmly as Yusuke nodded and followed Kurama out back where they buried Mr. and Mrs. Ukimura.

-

Elsewhere in the Reikai a handful of people were gathered together in a medium sized cell. They were all prisoners of the Reikai, but none knew why they were or who was actually behind it all.

"Botan, why are we here?" asked Keiko as soon as Botan was brought back to the cell.

However instead of receiving an answer Botan collapsed onto the floor badly beaten. Keiko quickly rushed to her friend's side and tried to wake her, but to no avail.

"Is she… is she dead?" asked Keiko almost silently.

"No, she's just very badly beaten. This is just her body's way of trying to heal itself. She's in a light coma, so her injuries should heal within a few months time," said Shiori.

"Okay, but what do they want with us?" asked Keiko. "I don't get it, what did we ever do to them?"

"I don't know, but can you help me with this woman over here, she's badly bruised around her eyes and jaw," said Shiori as Keiko walked over to the woman Shiori motioned to.

"Atsuko!" exclaimed Keiko.

"You know this woman?" asked Shiori.

"Yes, she's my boyfriend's mother. Her name is Atsuko Urameshi," said Keiko.

"Urameshi?" asked Shiori curiously. "She wouldn't happen to be related to a Yusuke Urameshi would she?"

"That's her son and my boyfriend. How do you know him?" asked Keiko.

"He hangs out with my son Suichi Minamino. They're good friends, but from what I've heard everyone calls him by his nickname Kurama," said Shiori.

"You're Kurama's mother? I know your son too! He's a good friend of mine too! He speaks very highly of you," said Keiko.

"Ah, it seems that whoever is related to whoever their target is or is in close connections with are targets. But what does this have to with us or the boys?" asked Shiori more to herself than anybody.

"Reikai… son of Raizen… dangerous… Thief King… dangerous… eliminate…" breathed Botan in-between hisses of pain.

"Botan!" exclaimed Keiko a bit confused at the broken up message. "What about the son of Raizen and this Thief King?"

"Yusuke… Kurama… Kuwabara… Hiei… family… friends… loved ones… to be… eliminated…" said Botan in a bit more clearer message as Keiko's eyes widened in understanding and fear.

'Yusuke, please save us,' thought Keiko hopefully as a tear slid down her left cheek. 'Or I won't be able to tell you how I feel.'

-

Yusuke stopped for just a moment, thinking he had heard Keiko. He shrugged it off as just hearing things, but still apart of him longed for her in his arms. Once they arrived at Genkai's shrine they saw that it was in shambles. Pieces of the shrine were strewn about all over the ground and decks.

"Yukina!" whispered Hiei as he took off running through the halls of the shrine towards her room hoping his worst fears had not come to pass.

Opening the door to her room, he found it had been completely demolished, but there was no sign of a struggle. Somebody had been looking for something or somebody. Quickly searching the rest of the shrine he found no signs of a struggle, but everything was strewn about and/or completely demolished.

"They weren't here," said Yusuke. "Genkai was always the type to have a backup plan. They're probably in the forest hiding or somewhere else around these grounds."

"Yes, Genkai would not abandon this shrine unless she had no other choice, nor would she leave Yukina behind. I suggest we keep searching," said Kurama.

"No need," said a raspy voice from behind the three of them. "We're okay, but where is the younger Kuwabara?"

"Gone," said Yusuke as Shizuru broke down crying again.

"I see… do not cry child. I knew your brother and he would not wish you to cry over his death. He may have said many things trying to be tough, but he cared deeply for you and others," said Genkai softly. "You are not the only who will miss him, though others may not admit it, he will be missed."

"Thank you," said Shizuru hoarsely.

"Come, let's find a room that wasn't demolished, so you can get some rest," said Genkai softly as she led Shizuru through the halls.

"Yukina, do you know how to fight?" asked Yusuke.

"NO!" snapped Hiei angrily.

"What?" asked Yusuke sternly. "What do you mean no, Hiei!"

"She is not going with us! I will not endanger her any more than she already is!" said Hiei angrily.

"Hiei!" snapped Yusuke angrily.

"Hiei, you are like an older brother me, but I can fight and I will fight. In memory of Kazuma, he would not want us to fight amongst ourselves. If Genkai's suspicions are correct, then they are targeting those close to you Tantei and those who are related to the Tantei as well. I fear they may have gotten my real brother or worse," said Yukina softly, but everyone could tell of frightened she really was about everything that had happened, not just for herself, but for others too.

"Yukina," said Hiei softly, ignoring Kurama's piercing gaze, as she looked at him and he nodded his head in agreement. "If you are sure, this is going to be a dangerous task. We are going to the Reikai Palace to rescue the others and get out alive."

"I am sure," said Yukina, grateful that Hiei was so understanding, "I fear for those who have been captured already. I mourn for those whose lives were lost as a result of whatever reason they attacked us. I fear for those who may still be in danger."

"Your brother is constantly in danger Yukina," said Yusuke. "As we all are. But I'm sure that wherever your brother is, he would have done the same thing Hiei did. He promised to help look after you, as did we all. We were allies, we were acquaintances, we were friends, and now we are family, maybe not by blood, but we are family."

"Yusuke speaks the truth, though we are different races, we are family," said Kurama.

"The de – no, he is longer a detective of the Reikai. We are no longer Tantei either," said Hiei slowly. "We are shadows of what we once were and of what we will become."

"The dimwit, the fox, and the sociopath are all correct," said Genkai. "No longer is the dimwit a dimwit, but a man who has learned what it is like to loose someone whom he considered his friend. The fox will always be a fox, but he is also a man, he has lost those he did not know very long, but they were family. Family he grew close with, laughed with, spoke with, shared secrets with, cried with, family he could trust. The sociopath has learned the true value of friends and being close to someone, he has grown past his cold exterior, he has warmed on the inside, and he has learned the value of friendship, he too is a man now."

"You Yukina, you were but a child who was lost, though you sought out your brother, you stayed with those you cared about, because you knew if you left it would hurt them, along with yourself. You have faced many hardships in your life, because of whom and what you are, but you stayed true to yourself and to everyone who was around you. Yukina, you have grown into an amazing young woman, a woman I can be proud of. You care for all life, no matter how small it is. All of you have grown and changed since first coming into contact with one another. I am glad that I could see such accomplishments in my life time," said Genkai.

"Don't forget Genkai, you have helped us too, you are a mentor, a mother-like figure to those of us without one, you are a friend," said Yusuke. "You, Genkai, are a woman we can each be proud of. If we don't make it back alive, or if we never see each other again, know that I'm proud to have been your pupil and your friend. In my heart you will always be my grandmother."

Genkai didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and brushed away a silent tear. She watched as they left towards the portal that would take them to the Reikai Palace. She hoped she would see them again before her time came. She dearly hoped she would, but until then she would pray for their safety and for the safety of those they loved and those they would protect with their lives.

-

"This is it," said Yusuke as everyone nodded in agreement. "After this there is no going back, if you want to leave do so now."

It was quiet for a moment, then, "Yusuke, nobody here will leave. We are in this together. This is one battle they will wish they had never started," said Kurama with a smile. "Besides if we left now, who would watch your back?"

"Kurama is right, if we leave now, then who will watch your back? Who will save our loved ones? This isn't for us, this is for them," said Yukina. "Like you said before, we are family, maybe not by blood, but we are family."

"Hn," replied Hiei with a smirk. "Let's show them what happens when you mess with Youkai."

So they stepped into the portal without looking back, a look of confidence on each of their faces. This time there would be no going back, this time may very well be there last, but until that day came, they would do their best to protect those they love and lives their lives to the fullest extent they possibly could.

-

Flashback – Various Times

Yusuke stood outside Sarakaishi Elementary School for the first time. It seemed so large, but he wasn't scared. Walking through the gates and to his class, the day started out pretty good. But then towards the end he began to get bullied and made fun of by everyone. Several weeks would go by with Yusuke enduring this torturous routine, day in and day out. But one day he just snapped and gave the kid bullying him an uppercut, sending him flying through the air to land hard on the ground out cold. Several others sought retribution for this act, but all ended up like the first kid. It was the first time he had ever been suspended from school, even if it was self-defense. When he was allowed to return to school everyone was afraid of him and didn't want to be near him. He wouldn't have friends for several more years. It turned out that the kid bullying him was Kuwabara before he developed his code after witnessing an event that would forever change him.

Flash-Forward – 3rd Grade

Yusuke sat alone at the lunch table in a very foul mood; he had been given lunch detention for beating up a kid that tried to take his lunch money. It seemed that these days every teacher and student was doing their best to get him kicked out, but the Principal wouldn't have it. It was that day that would forever change his life. It was the day he made his first friend.

"Hi, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full and they say that no new kids are allowed to sit anywhere else but here," said the girl.

"They're full of it. You can sit anywhere you like, but this table has been reserved for those who get suspended every four weeks, get lunch detention every three days, and beat the living hell out of other students, regardless of what they did or were going to do," said Yusuke. "I'd recommend sitting elsewhere."

"What about your friends, can't you sit with them?" asked the girl curiously.

"What friends? I ain't ever had a single friend in my life," snapped Yusuke angrily.

"I'm sorry," replied the girl starting to cry.

"Please don't! Please don't cry! I hate it when people cry, especially girls. Look I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that I've never spoken with anybody this long before… at least, nobody outside my family. I'm Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi," said Yusuke holding out his hand to the girl.

"Keiko, Keiko Ukimura, it's nice to meet you Yusuke Urameshi. If you want, I'll be your friend," said Keiko as this remark brought a smile to Yusuke's face.

"Deal!" replied Yusuke. "So where'd you move from?"

"Oh, I've always lived in the Sarakaishi District. I just transferred from another school that was in another district," said Keiko.

So, the two talked until Yusuke was led off to serve his detention. The two were complete opposites, Yusuke was always in trouble and in detention or suspended, while Keiko became the class president and apart of the Student Council. The two always talked at lunch though, until the day that Yusuke started skipping school completely, the sixth grade.

Flash-Forward – 7th Grade

Yusuke Urameshi, this was the time in which he had a reputation so bad it scared everyone. He still had his one friend though, but they were on shaky ground, their friendship threatened to be torn apart. It was the day before his life would be changed forever. It was a day when his limited knowledge of his father plagued him. It was day that he regretted ever getting into trouble and, to him at least, driving his mother to become an alcoholic and a smoker. He regretted many things in his life, but none more so than hurting his mother. Not physically or mentally, but emotionally. If there was one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world it was to make his mother proud of him and for her to be happy and healthy again. He had a secret that he wouldn't admit to anyone, not even Keiko; he didn't care about his own life very much. He always had a soft spot for kids and that was what drove him to help them when he could.

The Next Day

"HEY KID! WATCH OUT!" yelled Yusuke as he ran into the street and shoved the kid out of the way of the speeding car, sacrificing his own life for a kid he didn't even know.

The screams of horror and surprise could be heard from everyone around who had turned to see Yusuke yelling and then push the kid out of harms way, but at the same time surrendering his own life for another person's life. He had made the ultimate sacrifice, one in which people who recognized him were surprised to see. When word reached his mother that her son was dead, giving his life for a child he didn't even know, she just broke down and started crying. But when word reached Keiko of his demise, she was completely devastated. She had been so mean to him that day and so many other days, she felt guilty for saying what she did and saddened that she never got to tell him how she felt about him. Then he was given a second chance and everything fell back into routine as it normally did, except now Yusuke's Reiki had been awakened and was now an official Reikai Tantei for Prince Koenma of the Reikai.

-

Kurama's time in school was both very educational for him and a nightmare. From the time when he was in elementary school girls would form fan clubs devoted to him, even those who were older and in higher grades than him. He gained much knowledge of both everything taught in class, the advantages, and disadvantages of having girls wanting to go out with him. The advantages were it gave him a chance to see how ningen females would react to his charm. It gave him large amounts of insight into the disadvantages of having ningen females: many headaches, much lack of sleep, having his clothing stolen from his closet and dresser, having pictures taken of him while changing, and many more things. Overall he learned that having women chase after you could be extremely hazardous to ones health. It grew worse in the coming years as he got older and drew more and more girl's attention, and occasionally even a guy or two (who were straight).

Sarakaishi Private Junior High School

Kurama's time in Junior High was his most hectic time, because he was smart, handsome, and very fit. It was a time when the girl's would practically drool over him at the mere mention of his ningen name Suichi Minamino. He had to sneak out of class every day and out of school too. Sneaking around was extremely hard, when girl's were looking everywhere for you, especially when every guy wanted to pound his skull in. When he finally did get away to his next class or got home, he was hounded again by his fan girls, enough so that the police, usually, had to be called in to remove them from the property for some peace and quite.

Aftermath of the Forlorn Hope Incident

It was when he met Yusuke that he gained a new insight, honor and self-sacrifice. Yusuke was willing to sacrifice his life instead of Kurama's for a woman he had just met. He put his personal feelings before the mission, his personal beliefs before the mission, even the ability to try and make others happy before the mission or himself. Yusuke taught him that one could sacrifice one's self, but it would not necessarily make others happy, it might make them sadder. He later learned Yusuke knew this from experience when he shared his story with him, how he gave his life for a kid he just met on the street. Afterwards his mother was saddened so much she would just cry for hours at a time. Then there was his first and only friend, Keiko Ukimura, how she was devastated and wouldn't stop crying either. Realizing how his mother would have felt when she discovered he was dead, he felt very foolhardy afterwards.

-

Hiei knew that it was very rare for him to get along with anybody for long periods of time. But getting along with Yusuke and Kurama was easy, they would intentionally get into a fight with him just to train when he wanted to, but was too stubborn to ask. It was also very humorous to intentionally provoke Kuwabara into fights with him; he was able to get along with them for long periods of time easily. Now though…

Hiei would be smirking as Kuwabara tried to hit him after he made a comment about how weak he was. Though he silently respected him, especially for a ningen, he never did care to see Kuwabara with his sister, Yukina. His fondest memories of her were when she was happy. The memories he hated the most were when she was sad. The memories hated most were when she was kidnapped and tortured into crying, just for her Hiroseki Stones that were made from her tears. But as long as she was happy, he was happy, no matter whom she courted (dated) with.

-

Yukina held back the tears as she thought of Kuwabara. She had been courting (dating) him for a few months, but was getting ready to call it off, when she realized it was a simple infatuation and she thought of him as the brother she never knew and as a friend. She was sad that he was dead, but would be strong, live on, and find happiness again, because she knew that he would want her to be happy.

Yukina was deeply touched by how much Hiei would protect her, like a brother would a sister. Especially when they first met, he backed down when she asked him too, especially after explaining to him why. Yusuke was like a big brother to her, he was willing to do anything for her, as long as it didn't make Keiko angry or hurt her or anybody else. He would protect her from harm if he had to and would do anything to try and cheer her up. Kurama would try and consul her when she felt down or hurt in anyway. He was the wise one of the group; he would sit and listen to her talk, without any consequence of his own time. It warmed her heart, to know that each of them would do anything to help her, but would not do anything to hurt her intentionally. But even if they did, they would always apologize for hurting her at all.

End Flashback – Various Times

-

Undisclosed Location – Two Hours Earlier

A figure sat in a large chair, watching those who were prisoners of the Reikai. They didn't know why they were prisoners; just that it had something to do with the Ex-Tantei. Smiling the figured motioned for one of the servants to come towards him.

"Yes master?" asked the servant.

"Put the prisoner in cell x four dash z seven in with the others. I know for a fact that the prisoner is completely healed of all wounds, mentally, physically, and emotionally. I want to know what will happen if we put a Youkai in with a Reikan and three humans," said the figure.

"Is that wise Master? If they're killed, then you have no way of controlling the others to your will," said the servant.

"I know, but I have a feeling that Prisoner X Four dash Z Seven, won't attack them," said the figure confidently.

-

Cell X4-Z7

"Get up Youkai scum!" said the guard.

"It seems that in twenty-five years your manners have not improved much," the Youkai scoffed back.

"Just get up! You're being relocated," the guard replied with a smirk.

The Youkai looked at the guard with calculating eyes; eyes that were very perceptive and wary of unseen dangers, it was those same eyes that figured what they saw, they didn't like. Something was up, and he had to find out what, or maybe he would find out now, for while he was thinking the guard had taken him down many hallways and to a door. The Youkai could tell by just the look of the door that this was a maximum security cell...

The guard punched in a code for the door, then did a retina scan, then swiped a card, then a thumbprint scan, then unlocked the bolts for the initial lock to the door, he swiftly pressed the button and the door creaked opened, "get in!" he snarled, shoving the Youkai into the room and closing the door again.

"Never thought I'd get out of that last cell," the Youkai murmured to himself, then he noticed something he hadn't before, four auras were also in the room; three Ningen, one Reikan. He turned quickly to see two women looking fearfully at him; the other two were injured and lying on the ground. He rolled his eyes, "don't worry, I won't hurt you, we're in here together right?" the women visibly relaxed.

"Well, I'm Keiko Ukimura, and this is Shiori Minamino," said Keiko, grateful the Youkai wouldn't hurt them.

How could she tell, you might ask, well this Youkai had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, he wore a very tattered hat and a black vest that looked very much like leather, and grey pants. All his clothes were tattered and torn, but the most distinguishing features were the pointy ears and bat wings.

"Well, my name's Kuronue," he replied, "and it looks like you could use some help?" he gestured to the two women on the ground.

"Help would be much appreciated," thanked Shiori.

Kuronue walked over and picked up the more injured woman, whom he later found out was named Botan, careful of her injuries as he set her on one of the bunks in the corner, then did the same with Atsuko, then started small talk.

"So... what're you in for?" he asked.

Keiko looked over uneasily, "um... we don't really know," she replied truthfully.

Kuronue nearly fell over, they were in a maximum security cell and they didn't know why? What was the world, well technically the Spirit World, coming to?

"And why are you here?" Shiori asked gently.

"I'm a thief," he replied simply, "was seriously wounded on during a heist, told my partner to go on without me; wound up here," he looked down and quietly muttered, "I can only hope Yoko made it alive."

Keiko heard this, "do you mean Yoko as in Yoko Kurama?" she asked suddenly.

Kuronue hesitated for a moment, "yes," he said slowly.

"Then I can tell you he is not the same as you remember him. He's changed dramatically, both physically and mentally, he also has a total of about half a dozen friends now, I know him. Every time he speaks of you, which isn't very often, he holds you in high regards as one of his only friends, his best friend."

"What?" Kuronue yelled disbelievingly.

"It's true, he told me himself," responded Keiko.

"Does Yoko Kurama have any connection to my Suichi?" asked Shiori.

Keiko hesitated, "I don't know," she said with a small stammer.

-

Elsewhere in the Ningenkai, a single girl with raven colored hair, stopped in her tracks. A feeling of impounding urgency for her to stay home and not return to the Feudal Era for a few days weighed heavily on her. These feelings usually turned out to be for the better when she heeded the warnings they bring. But this time she couldn't help but wonder, 'What is causing this feeling of urgency, of dread? It feels like if I leave now, then someone important to me will be lost. That I want ever see this person again.'

"Hey! Kagome, let's go already! The shards aren't going to collect themselves you know!" yelled a certain hanyou that everybody is familiar with, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going back, just yet. Something's wrong," said Kagome with a soft, yet worried voice.

"Feh, it's just your imagination. Now let's go!" said Inuyasha irritably.

"Inuyasha, can't you feel it? Something has happened, something terrible. It feels as if a great and terrible crime was committed today. Do you remember how you felt when Kikyo shot you with her sacred arrow?" said Kagome.

"Yeah… I felt betrayed and hurt, like it wasn't what it seemed," said Inuyasha.

"I feel something similar to that, only on a grander scale. Something has happened today Inuyasha, something terrible, something has happened to members of my family," said Kagome as she shut her eyes so Inuyasha wouldn't see the fear, hurt, and sorrow in her eyes. "I can't go back Inuyasha, not yet anyway. Please understand."

"Is it really that serious? Does it have something to do with your mother?" asked Inuyasha softly.

"I… I don't know. All I know is it feels like something terrible has happened today. So terrible that the Earth itself is crying," said Kagome as she looked towards the sky wondering.

-

A/N: Well that's it for chapter two. Sorry if you think we're cruel and mean, but we feel this is the best place to leave off. We'd also like to apologize to everyone, who has been waiting for this chapter, for taking so long to finish it. Now for the poll!

What do you think so far?

Should we continue it or just give up?

What should the parings be? (No Yaoi/Yuri)

What should happen next?

That's it for now, hope you like it!

Shadow Kage and Crazy Hyper Lady


	3. Revelations

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. We're trying our best to update soon after we post, but your reviews help us write what's going to happen next. So keep up the reviews and now onto chapter three.

Note: Telepath is now: _'Blah'_.

Chapter Three: Revelations

Reikai (Spirit World) – Unknown Location

A shimmering portal was the only unique thing that could be seen for miles. Around this portal were, what seemed like, thousands of Reikan soldiers that awaited the arrival of those who were deemed enemies of the Reikai. Any second they would be arriving and if not, then those imprisoned in the Reikan Imperial Prison would be executed.

"Who do you think will come? The ugly one?" asked one Reikan soldier, a round of laughter from behind him echoed his own.

"No, he's dead; it's the Youkai that are coming. We will finally show them their place, below even the Ningens!" said the Reikan soldier beside the other.

"And here I thought we wouldn't get a welcoming committee," said a voice behind them.

"WHAT?" yelled a Reikan soldier as he spun around, only to be impaled by his comrade's spear.

"You didn't actually think we would use your portal did you? We know ways around portal blocking barriers. Now where is your commander? The one who took the women known as Atsuko Urameshi and Keiko Ukimura?" demanded Yusuke as he held the surviving soldier up.

"They are beyond your reach! They are held within the Reikan Imperial Prison, in the most secure cell! The Reikai rulers will deal with your kind Youkai scum!" said the Reikan soldier laughing like a madman, so Yusuke broke his neck and left him to die.

"If anybody is scum, it's you, not me," said Yusuke as he walked through the Reikan Army Camp, which they had decimated earlier.

Flashback

"Good job Kurama, we're in the Reikai and away from where they want us to come out. I say we deal with them, so we have less to deal with once we escape," said Yusuke.

"Agreed, let's take these Reikan out, but let those who are sympathetic to Youkai live. We shouldn't lower ourselves to their level," said Yukina.

"True, but compassion in a war may just get you killed, Yukina," said Yusuke. "I won't loose those I care for, not again! This includes those who decide to fight by our side, even if they are Reikan."

"Let's just get moving. I have debt to repay," said Yoko. "I suggest we make our way to the Reikan Imperial Palace. The Reikan Imperial Prison is directly below it, an underground prison, reserved only for the worst of the worst."

"Then we give the Reikan Royals something to worry about. We don't just break our loved ones out and escape. We break every prisoner out and cause hell to break loose within their own walls," said Yusuke, beginning to smirk evilly.

"I like it," said Hiei also smirking. "They will know the true meaning of pain."

"Yes, they will, but for now let's move," said Yusuke as the group quietly made their way towards the Reikan Army Camp.

Once they had infiltrated the camp, they had Hiei use his Jagan Eye to search the minds of the Reikan in the camp. They would try and spare those who thought Youkai weren't as bad as they sounded, but those who absolutely despised the Youkai and would kill one on the spot, would not live through the night.

"Hn… There are only three sympathetic to the Youkai. They will be spared, they are currently in the fields looking for food," said Hiei as Yusuke nodded.

"Then this operation is here by dubbed Operation TAKEDOWN, and it's a go. Take them out," said Yusuke. Operation TAKEDOWN, consisted of taking out every Reikan Officer and Soldier that stood against them, regardless if they surrendered or not, because they more than likely wouldn't mean it.

Dispersing to cover more ground, Yusuke found himself in the officer's part of the camp. This brought a smile to his face. He never liked Reikan officer's, they were too pushy and treated him like he was inferior in everyway, earning distrust in return. Moving quickly into the quarters of one of them he came up behind him so quietly he never knew what hit him. Snapping his neck, he moved on to the next one, who was just as unlucky as his fellow officer. But the third one was a bit more cautious, he was constantly looking back over his shoulder. This upset Yusuke, because taking down this officer would not be a quiet job. Charging up his Reiki, he was about to try a new technique he had been working on.

"Spirit Sniper!" said Yusuke in barely a whisper, watching as the thin line of Reiki was propelled toward the officer. The shot hit dead on, taking the officer out, however it did leave a sizeable hole in his head that wouldn't be hard to overlook. Moving quickly, certain that somebody had seen the shot he dragged the body into the shadows in hopes of not alerting anybody to his presence, yet.

-

Hiei's fashion was more direct, he would run among the ranks of the Reikan soldiers, slicing and dicing any in his way, which, in his eyes, were all of them. Bodies littered the ground as he moved through his section of the camp. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this was just a little too easy, that whoever was behind everything knew this wouldn't be a challenge for them. In fact he knew for certain that whoever was behind everything, knew that this would be too easy. The feeling had been with him ever since he set foot in the Reikai. Coming to a stop he could sense something, a familiar presence, one that he hadn't felt in a long time.

'This is too easy, even the buffoon wouldn't have any problems with this. Something is up, it's almost like this is a trap. No, not a trap, this is the welcoming committee. The trap is elsewhere, but where?' thought Hiei as he took off running again, at speeds only the strongest demons could follow.

-

Kurama had done it the easy way and simply manipulated the plants into striking against the Reikan soldiers. They were all dead within minutes, but he knew that a trap lay in wait for them somewhere, but he didn't know where exactly. Searching around his portion of the camp revealed many detailed plans to build a new prison, but not just any prison, an execution prison. This worried him, never had the Reikai used an execution prison, even the Youkai didn't do that. Only Ningen's had, but that was during a war, and in Europe. It was before even his mothers time, the 1940's, if he wasn't mistaken, the Ningen's World War Two.

'What are the Reikai Lord's up to? Why would they send their army to this desolate place? And why would the perpetrator have the portal lead here and not to a prison cell?' thought Kurama. 'This doesn't make sense. Something else is going on here, but what?'

-

Yukina also had it the easy way; she froze her portion of the camp to death. They all froze to death without even a chance to escape or try and find warm shelter. In fact it was like the Artic, but with frozen tents, plants, supplies, and bodies. She didn't stop to think about what was going on, she merely walked through her portion of the camp to find the others.

-

Yusuke had just finished off the last officer when he noticed the portal. It had two guards around it that none of them had even noticed. He could here them speaking and he could sense the others nearing his location. So he waited for them to arrive before he made his move on the two guards.

End Flashback

Yusuke and the others were on the prowl towards the Reikan Imperial Palace. They had learned that was where their loved ones were being held, so that's where they were heading.

'Hang on Keiko I'm coming,' thought Yusuke.

-

Elsewhere in the Reikan Imperial Prison, located right below the Reikan Imperial Palace, in the cell where Keiko and the others were being held, each of the prisoners were getting to know each other better.

"Then Yusuke cried, all because I kissed him on his right cheek," said Keiko laughing softly, along with everyone else.

"You seem to care for this Yusuke very much," said Kuronue. "Will he be able to rescue you and us?"

"Yes, I have faith in Yusuke and the others. When they set their minds to something, there is nothing that can stop them. They have faced impossible odds before and even when things looked gloom, they pulled through. This time will be no different," said Keiko as she closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of Yusuke and how she would tell him how she truly felt about him when he rescued them.

"I was not completely right it seems. You care for him, yes, but the way you speak of him. The way the tone of your voice softens when you speak of him, you have feelings that go beyond friendship for him don't you," said Kuronue insightfully, having picked it up from Youko.

Keiko's response was to blush and lower head out of embarrassment, she didn't need to deny or confirm his words out loud, for everyone could see that he was right about how she felt for Yusuke. "Yes, I love him, but I'm not sure how he feels for me. I don't want to lose our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way," said Keiko.

"Now, now, there is nothing to fear. If he is truly a friend and does not love you beyond a sibling love or the love as a friend, then you will not lose your friendship. Besides he would have to be insane to not love a person like you," said Kuronue.

"Thanks Kuronue," said Keiko as their cell door suddenly opened and in stepped several large and heavily built guards.

"What do you want?" spat Botan angrily.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" said a voice. "Ah, Keiko, lovely as ever, 'tis a shame what happened to your parents though. I'm afraid that my officers can be rather short fused when it comes to those who will not cooperate," the voice started laughing.

"You bastard!" screamed Keiko as she lunged at the figure standing in the shadows, but was stopped by two guards shoving her back roughly.

"Don't try that again," warned the mysterious Reikan. "Now, I'm sure you are all wondering what your doing here. The truth is the rest of you are collateral, hostage material actually. I have an offer for you Keiko, if you agree to become my wife for all eternity, then I shall let them live. Otherwise you have forty-eight hours to live, before I kill all of you, but not before I've had my pleasure from each one of you."

"Go to hell!" snapped Keiko a she lunged again, but this time managed to get past the guards and slugged the mysterious Reikan hard in the jaw and followed it up with an uppercut, then a kick to his crotch, and finally a head butt to his nose. The guards dragged her back into the cell, but not before Keiko kicked him in the eye.

"Bitch!" snapped the Reikan angrily.

"I'll die before I let you touch me or them," said Keiko venomously.

"Be careful what you say, it just might come true!" hissed the Reikan angrily, taking step towards her, but careful not to move his face out of the shadows.

"Your shoe's untied!" mocked Botan in an attempt to distract him, so they could try and escape, however it didn't work.

"You dare mock me?" said the Reikan angrily stepping fully out of the shadows before he realized he had revealed his identity.

"KOENMA?" exclaimed Botan and Keiko.

"That was clever of you Botan. So you know who your captor is now, it makes little difference. Yusuke and his team will fail to save you, especially since Kuwabara is already dead," said Koenma mockingly.

"What?" exclaimed Keiko and Botan in surprise.

"Kazuma Kuwabara is dead, as soon will the rest of you and the others," said Koenma turning to leave. "Oh and Kuronue, you won't be so fortunate. I'll have you locked back up, after you've relived that horrifying day, the day that you lost your best friend."

"YOU BASTARD!" roared Kuronue angrily.

"Uh ah, mind your manners little bat," said Koenma as he left the cell, along with the guards, closing their only way to try and escape.

Atsuko looked at the door in despair; she had never gotten to tell Yusuke about his sister, and she might never have a chance...

-

Elsewhere at the entrance to the Reikan Imperial Prison, a group of Youkai awaited entrance to the supply depot, the place they would unload their cargo for the Reikan, they were contracted to bring supplies from the Reikan Imperial Storehouses to the Prison to feed everyone. However this group of four were not who they seemed to be, in fact they were none other than Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke in disguise. The original four, now dead for trying to take their lives and for trying to take Yukina as a pleasure slave for the Reikan Rulers or anyone else who would want her.

"Kurama, do you think you can fool them enough to get us inside?" asked Yusuke.

"Easily, the problem will be getting out of this prison. It is not the most feared Reikan Prison for nothing. I am bit disappointed though, I thought I would never set foot inside this prison," said Kurama as Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, this place is like breaking into what Ningen's call the Imperial Palace," said Hiei smirking a bit at the memory of actually having broke in several times.

"Yeah, well it's hard for your average Ningen, but a Ningen Thief who went by the name of the Fox broke into several heavily guarded places over the years. He always left a calling card, a white fox figurine. A small replica of the artic fox on the main land near the frozen deserts," said Yusuke.

"Your point being...?" asked Hiei in a bored voice.

"My point is this, since we are breaking into a prison and then out, why not leave a calling card. Like say a black dragon? Or a Silver fox? Or perhaps the kanji for Youkai in red, surrounded by a black circle," said Yusuke.

"Not a bad idea, but what do we call ourselves?" asked Yukina.

"The Kumori Wraiths?" suggested Yusuke.

"No, we are not Wraith Youkai nor Shadow Youkai," said Hiei.

"Why not Tempest Rage? We tempt the Reikan Rulers because they have angered us. They fear our rage, because it makes us stronger," said Kurama slyly.

"Not quite, but we will need aliases after this," said Yusuke. "Why not just go with some simple, something that each of us represents?"

"Yes," said Hiei slowly, agreeing.

"What about the Tempests?" asked Yukina curiously, "We tempt the Reikan as we speak; each of us has tempted them in one way or another."

"Yes, that will do, but we need new names. Yusuke, you will be known as Tempest Rage, Yukina, you will be known as Retsu Aisu, Hiei, you can be known as Kurai Ranpu, and I will be known as Tora Tsume, agreed?" asked Kurama as everyone agreed, and not a moment too soon either, as the doors to let them in opened and a guard motioned for them to enter.

They did so and found that the prison was very dark with every other lamp lit. Moving along to the small storehouse they unloaded everything while watching the guard carefully. Yusuke moved over towards him and motioned for him to come over.

"There's something wrong with this wheel. I need your advice, I heard you're an expert on such things as transportation," lied Yusuke through his teeth, the guard not catching it.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," said the guard, "Are you sure it's this wheel and not another or any?"

Yusuke's reply was quite simple, "I'm sure," dropping the wagon onto the guards head, knocking him out. He checked to see if he was still alive… he was.

"We don't have much time. The guards will eventually get suspicious as to why he's not at his post. By the time they come to investigate, we need to be at the central controls. From there we can determine where the others are and we can release every prisoner in here, to keep the guards busy" explained Kurama as they began running through the halls, dodging into the shadows when needed. "According to what I've heard, the central control center is located around the entrance to the Reikan Imperial Palace from the prison. This makes it twice as dangerous, because we will have to be extra cautious, which takes away time."

"Cool, Hiei, you and I are going to do it the hard way. Yukina, go with Kurama, the two of you will locate the central control center and let every convict in this prison loose," said Yusuke. "Oh, and any Reikan that gets in your and is male, freeze their balls, it will slow them down considerably. Do whatever it takes to slow down the female ones though, even if it's Hinageshi."

Yukina nodded and took off after Kurama and was able to catch up to him quickly. She was fortunate that she decided against wearing her kimono, and just wore some tights, with some light armor covering her private areas. She sometimes wondered why she never started training sooner, but she knew it was because she was too innocent then, now on the other hand her innocence had been shaken, she had seen horrible things. By the time she realized that they had reached a junction, she noticed that Kurama was squeezing her hand and that she was squeezing it back, she looked up to Kurama like a big brother, nothing more, nothing less.

"Yukina, if either one of us doesn't make it out of here, know that I consider you my little sister, even if we are not blood related," he told her softly.

"The same for you, I have always considered you my older brother, and until we find my real brother, that's good enough for me," she replied, they embraced for a second.

"Let's go set some Youkai free," Kurama said slyly, leading her down the hall in the shadows on the sides.

-

"Where to now, Hiei?" asked Yusuke as the two came to a four way hallway intersection.

"Left," was the simple answer, with a slight glow on the smaller Youkai's forehead.

The two Youkai headed down the left corridor, running it's length in about three seconds, coming to a heavily guarded door and sinking into the shadows as they saw a group of Reikan walking the other way, seemingly angry, it radiated off them like steam from a boiling pot of water.

They waited until they disappeared down another hallway before stepping out and walking up to the door; Yusuke tapped on it, not knowing if everyone inside could hear. He waited for a moment, apparently they couldn't.

"There's an easier way det- Yusuke," Hiei said removing his ward bandana that he used to help keep his Jagan Eye hidden, but also helping to keep his power in check so it did not overwhelm him or anyone near him.

"Right… go on then, let them we're here."

The Jagan in the middle of Hiei's forehead emitted a slight purple glow as he communicated with the people inside the vault-like cell.

-

_'Hn, can you hear me?'_ asked a voice inside Keiko's head.

"AH!" she jumped up, "who was that?"

_'Don't yell at me woman! I'm tempted to leave you're here to rot now!'_ snapped Hiei angrily at Keiko.

"Hiei?" exclaimed Keiko, knowing only he would dare speak to her like that, but also knowing that he wouldn't actually follow through on his threat.

"Hiei?" asked Botan, "Keiko, what are you talking about?"

"Hiei is right outside the cell door! He spoke to me telepathically, he even threatened to leave us in here to rot!" explained Keiko.

"Yep, no doubt about it, that's Hiei alright," said Botan cheerfully. "Is he alone?"

"I don't know, I'm not a telepath or mind reader," replied Keiko sarcastically, lightening the dark mood everyone was in drastically.

-

"Hn, it is definitely your woman in there. Only she can yell at me and get a way with it," said Hiei with a smirk, showing Yusuke that they were alright, but very frightened.

"Okay, can you get in contact with Kurama? We have to time this just right," said Yusuke, "Otherwise we are going to have rougher time getting out of this hellhole."

-

Hiei nodded and his Jagan flared to life again, searching for Kurama. When he found him he saw that he was in position and that several guards were busy trying to stay alive as the Death Tree tried to eat them alive. Letting Kurama know of his presence and that hey were ready, Kurama let Hiei know he was ready as well.

_'Hiei, there is a problem,'_ said Kurama.

_'What problem kitsune!'_ demanded Hiei.

_'That cell is on its own switch. Its switch is in the Imperial Palace. Yusuke or you will have to break it down,'_ said Kurama.

_'Hn, very well, get Yukina and get down here, NOW!'_ said Hiei forcefully.

-

"This cell has its own switch in the Imperial Palace. Kurama said for one of us to break it down. My Dragon of the Darkness Flame is too risky. You will have to do it," said Hiei while Yusuke charged up his Reiki for one hell of an attack. "I'll warn them to get as far from the door as possible and to stay out of its direct path."

-

_'Wench,'_ said Hiei.

"Huh? Hiei, what is it?" asked Keiko.

_'Get away from the door. Get as far away from it as possible and stay out of its direct path. Yusuke is going to open it by extreme force,'_ said Hiei with a hint of amusement in his telepathic voice.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" yelled Keiko. "Yusuke's using EXTREME force to open it! Stay out of its direct path!"

Botan quickly ushered everyone away from the door to the other side of the cell. They were out of its direct path, but that didn't stop them from staying as low to the floor as possible. A few minutes later, when Kuronue thought it was all some type of joke, he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Kuronue, don't!" warned Keiko, but before he got within its path, it went flying from one wall straight through the opposite wall, leaving two huge holes in the wall, they were more than large enough to walk through.

Checking the door, he saw the imprint of a fist in the dead center of it. He looked back to the hole in the wall, where the door had come from, and saw Yusuke flexing his fist, trying to get rid of the soreness.

"Remind next time, to just blast the damn thing to hell," said Yusuke angrily. "Is everyone okay in there?"

"We're fine, just a bit shaken up is all," replied Botan shakily. In all her years as Yusuke's assistant she had never seen Yusuke demonstrate such power. It was amazing and frightening, add to the fact that it was just his Reiki he used, then one could definitely tell you didn't want to mess with him, period.

"Good, we can catch up things later. Right now we have to get the hell out of here while all hell breaks loose. Every prisoner in this place should be getting ready to break out of their cells any minute. We're going to cause the biggest prison riot the Reikai has ever seen, they're going to busy keeping the convicts from getting into the Reikan Imperial Palace," said Yusuke. "If you're too weak to walk on your own then help each other out, because if I'm right, then things are about to get a hell of a lot nastier."

"What do you mean Yusuke?" asked Keiko.

"I mean, that this place is going to become a jungle, after Kurama see's what they did to his mother. I'd hate to be the gardener for this place," said Yusuke as Kurama came up and saw the bruise on his mother's right cheek. It infuriated him and he told them to go on without him; that he would catch up. He unleashed is plants upon the prison, leaving instructions to feed upon all that attempted to force their way through after him and the others. Turning quickly he ran for all he was worth, he found them in the portal room.

"Has anyone ever seen a portal like this before?" asked Yusuke.

"It's one of the unknown portals that Reikan Lords use to exile other Reikan, normally its reserved for those who have committed the highest acts of treachery. None one has ever returned, but this one… it was used to banish Reikan to the Ningenkai. We sent a probe through to collect data on where it led to. It was a nice part of the Ningenkai, nothing but forests for miles in every direction, but that was two years ago," said Botan unsure if they should go through.

Yukina arrived just in time to freeze the entrance to the portal room as dozens of Reikan guards were caught in the effects. Frozen solid, unable to move, a few would succumb to the subzero temperatures, others would be luckier and survive. Though one thing was sure to be sure with the aftermath from this effect, they would be pissed once they were thawed and back to good health, if they weren't executed first for their failure.

"Okay everyone, here we go!" said Yusuke as he jumped into the portal, followed shortly by everyone else.

-

Meanwhile in Koenma's office he had just received word that the prisoners in the special cell had escaped.

"WHAT!" yelled Koenma. "What do you mean they escaped? How could they!"

"It's just that milord; it seems that they had help. When a scouting party went to check on the army, the entire camp was empty. Only a few soldiers survived, but were executed after question for suspicion of treason and aiding Youkai. We also found a guard knocked out in the storage room sir, we believe that the prison was infiltrated by Youkai disguised as merchants. When the central control station was checked on, the guards had to fight off a Makai Death Tree. There was something left behind though, it's printed in the ancient Youkai language, but it was deciphered to say Youkai and Tempests. We believe that they were here to break the prisoners in the special cell out," explained a Reikan officer.

"It's them," said Koenma, frowning angrily. "They survived the army, prevented word from reaching us, infiltrated the Imperial Prison, and escaped. Execute all Reikan guards that confronted them, but were unable to stop them from escaping. Failure is not an option and is punishable by death."

-

Elsewhere, Kagome was pissed, again; Inuyasha had had the nerve to call her a whore. All because he had read her diaries, they were private and that meant that nobody, NOBODY, was supposed to read anything inside them or touch them for that matter. She had said the magic word so many times, she was sure if she would have kept on saying it, then Inuyasha would end up having a grave already. Add to the fact that in her anger she had also punched, slapped, kneed, elbowed, and kicked Inuyasha so many times before she said the magic word, that everyone had backed off letting her do what she wished to Inuyasha. Even Kikyo, who had joined their group because she had overcome her bitterness towards Kagome and actually became friends with her, had let Kagome harm Inuyasha to her hearts desire. After she had said the magic words she had wandered off, intending to head back to the Bone-Eaters Well, but had gotten lost and ended up at an old temple that she hadn't even known was there.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she wondered what was inside the temple. Wandering inside she found many ancient runes depicting a humanoid Youkai, but with markings across his chest, face, shoulders, and forearms, along with incredibly long and wild hair. She instantly recognized the form of her father; she didn't know how, but something inside of her, perhaps memories from her time as a baby, told her this was an image of her father. That's when she heard voices down the hall, fearful that it might be someone or something coming to take her Jewel Shards, she carefully crept down the hall. Turning her head around the corner, she saw a boy about her age, perhaps a year younger, with the same markings as the runes. Behind him he saw four Youkai, one with jet black hair, except for the white starburst pattern in the front portion f his hair.

She noticed another with ice blue-green hair and a female at that, then one with a red mane of hair flowing about his face, he had emerald green eyes and he was wearing a white shirt and pants, with a purple sash around his waist. The next one she was a Youkai who looked young, yet old, he had his hair up in a high ponytail, while wearing a hat looked like it belonged to a scarecrow, he also wore a black tunic, with a black vest, what looked like a bluish cloak around his waist, and a ruby red pendent around his neck too.

When they started speaking, she listened carefully, but stayed hidden so as not to be discovered. It was then that she noticed two girls around her age and a couple of women around her mother's age. Now she was wondering if the Youkai were slave drivers or something and if the women were their prisoners.

"You can come out now, we won't hurt you. I promise we mean you no harm. Nobody here will do anything to hurt you," said Kurama. "These women are not our slaves if that is why you will not come out."

Kagome slowly came out from her hiding spot, a bit surprised she had been out, she was so careful not to get spotted. Coming out of her hiding spot with her hands up to show she meant no harm either, she noticed they all looked exhausted.

"Hmm… judging by your attire, I would say you are not from around these parts. That looks like a Japanese High School uniform to me," said Kurama as Kagome's eyes grew wide with fear and shock.

"We won't hurt you, but we are a bit curious as to where we are," said Kurama slowly.

"This is Japan, but it's the Feudal Era," said Kagome.

"What!" exclaimed Botan, "You mean to tell me we are five hundred years in Japan's past? I should have known by the way that portal wasn't so heavily guarded! During this time period Youkai roam freely in the Ningenkai!"

"You're from the future too?" asked Kagome, not thinking before she spoke.

"What do you mean too? How did you get here?" asked Botan not thinking clearly, because of all the stress she's been under.

So Kagome explained everything to them. After she had finished her story, they told her everything that had happened to them, including those whose pasts were filled with pain and suffering, namely Kurama and Kuronue, the two long lost friends.

"So you are a Youkai and a Ningen, but not a hanyou. And this happened because your Youkai body was killed, but your soul escaped and found its way to the womb of your mother Shiori Minamino, am I getting this so far?" asked Kagome.

"Precisely," said Kurama. "I never meant to deceive anyone, but it was for your own protection. I apologize and understand if you are disgusted with me mother and hate me now. But it does not change how I feel for you mother."

"Oh Suichi, how could I hate you? You made my dreams come true. The doctor had told me I couldn't have children, but when I found out I was pregnant with you, the doctor said it was a miracle. I have so much to thank you for Suichi, even if your birth was under such strange circumstances," said Shiroi as she hugged Kurama tightly, crying at the same time.

"What about you? You're a hanyou, but you don't look anything like any hanyou I've ever met before," said Kagome.

"That's because my Youkai blood was dormant for most of my life. Until my father awakened it, thus I was given a third chance at life. Since then I've trained to master myself in every possible way. I don't want my Youkai blood going out of control, I don't want to hurt the ones I care for," said Yusuke. "In order to do this, I have kept to my Youkai form, learning to control it slowly. However, it does raise a lot of questions in the Ningenkai about my heritage."

"If you don't mind my asking, but who was your father?" asked Kagome.

"He was the Lord of the Northern Lands of the Makai. He told me a lot about his life. He even told me that at one time he had a previous wife, before he ever met my mother. He married her by her customs and his own, they had child together, a girl. But then one day while he was in the Makai, visiting his father, something terrible happened, when he returned to his wife's home in the Ningenkai, her father was there. He told him that his wife and child had been killed in an accident. He told me that he was so racked with grief that he returned to the Makai for a couple of years and trained non-stop to become stronger, just so that he could protect his next mate and child better. It was when he returned to the Ningenkai, that he met my mother and fell in love with her. I was born about a year or two after they married," said Yusuke.

"What ever happened to him?" asked Kagome.

"He disappeared before I was ever born, leaving a note saying it was for my mother's and mine protection. Eventually he asserted his rule as the Lord of the Northern Lands of the Makai forcefully onto those would try and take his throne," said Yusuke. "Later when he awakened my Youkai blood, he was dying. After two years he died, but his spirit remained at his grave, watching over me and my mother. He always said he thought his first wife's father had it end for him, because he was a Youkai. Said, her father never approved of their marriage. He always wondered if the old man had lied to him, if so, he always said he did a good job fooling him, but if they ever crossed paths again, he would kill him."

"You know, I remember my mom telling me that when we had returned from all walk, that my father, her husband, had been killed in an accident. She cried for weeks on end afterwards, she never remarried, even though grandpa tries to get her to. I feel sorry for Souta, my younger half-brother, because we don't have the same father and neither of us knew our fathers. My mother started to date for a little while and got pregnant with a man she cared for deeply, but he just left her to fend for herself when he found she was pregnant with his son. If my father had been there, then she would never have been that sad and Souta and I wouldn't be half-siblings," said Kagome. "My mother says my father's name is Raizen."

It was when Kagome heard the thunderous silence that she looked at Yusuke's wide eyes. She instantly knew that his father was her father. Looking to the sandy haired woman, she recognized her step-mother instantly. She had met with her on a few occasions when she was younger, but not very often. She had always wanted to meet her half-brother, the one she as often told about.

Atsuko had known about Raizen's previous marriage and had dug around to try and find any information on the family. What she found was that the Higurashi's were still alive and that Kagome and Souta had different fathers. She met with the woman called Mizu Higurashi and explained to her what had happened. She remembered the woman start crying in joy that her love was still alive, but then the tears turned to sadness and anger, because he had seemingly betrayed their marriage. It wasn't until Atsuko explained it again to the woman that she understood. Her father had lied to both her and her daughter, and had driven her husband away by using his worst fear against him, filling him with anguish and sadness. She didn't hate him or Atsuko, or her unborn child. In fact the two women had become very close friends, being godmothers to each others children.

"Mom," said Yusuke weak in the knees as he collapsed to the floor. "Why? Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

Kagome looked at Yusuke and was instantly filled with grief and anger. Grief, because he was crying all because his own mother had kept a vital secret from him, and anger because her step-mother had never told him about her.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but your step-mother and I agreed that we would wait until you sixteen. But you had disappeared for three years when you were fifteen; I thought I had lost you, like I lost your father. When you reappeared though, I was so happy that you were alive that I forgot about telling you about your half-sister. When I remembered, this entire mess happened, we were attacked, I was imprisoned for no reason at all, and I was beaten severely…" said Atsuko trailing off, unable to continue as she began cry from the feeling of betraying her son and from the memories of her torture. "I'm sorry Yusuke… please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you."

"I understand… you can't be expected to remember one little thing after everything I've put you through and what you've gone through because of me. Just don't keep things like this from me again, okay?" said Yusuke as he helped his mother to her feet, while Atsuko agreed.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but we should probably get going. I'm sure my friends will be looking for me and I don't know how they will react you," said Kagome.

"Hold on," said Yusuke, but she didn't listen and kept on walking. "DAMN IT, I said stop sister!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks upon hearing Yusuke call her sister. For some reason it felt nice to be called sister by someone other than Souta, it felt nice to know that Yusuke acknowledged her as his sister, even if they were only half-siblings. Turning around she ran right into Yusuke's arms and hugged him fiercely before breaking down crying tears of joy.

Yusuke was shocked, he had just wanted to explain to her that he could awaken her Youkai blood, but her hugging him felt nice. He had always thought he was a single child, but to know that he had a sister, it warmed his heart. He returned the hug gently and then pried her off him, before she cut off his breathing anymore.

"Listen, I can awaken your Youkai blood if you wish," said Yusuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome confused, because it had never dawned her that she was a special kind of hanyou like Yusuke.

"I mean you and I share the same father, we come from the same blood line. This means you too are a hanyou with dormant Youkai blood," said Yusuke.

Kagome's response was simple and clear, she fainted.

-

A/N: Well that's it for now. We hope you like it, now onto the poll.

What do you think so far?

Should we continue it or just give up?

What should the parings be? (No Yaoi/Yuri)

What should happen next?

That's it for now, hope you like it!

Shadow Kage and Crazy Hyper Lady

* * *


End file.
